Mud and Roads
'Mud and Roads '''is the fifth episode of Season 4. Plot Heavy rains had been pouring down on the little engines up in the hills. Mr. Percival arrived at the Transfer yards and told the little engines that lines where passengers are taken are completely filled with water and mud. So the passengers will go the roads today. At the station, Luke was on his way to Blue Mountain Quarry. He sees tons buses picking up passengers. Luke meets Bertie, where he is picking up passengers as well. He stops by to whistle hello, and introduce himself. Bertie toots his horn and also introduces himself. Bertie implies that roads are better than rails and there much more faster. Luke disagrees, and implies that rails have the same equality as roads. Bertie disagrees, and sets off. Luke grumpily goes away to the Blue Mountain Quarry. As Bertie travels along the road, he can see many tracks are flooded with water and mud. Bertie keeps boasting to himself and doesn't pay attention where the other buses are going and goes the wrong way. When he makes a turn, he sees the road is completely filled mud and water just like the tracks. Bertie backs up to see where the other buses are. He sees no bus, and fears that he may be lost. Bertie tries different paths, but like every other path, they are flooded with mud and water. As Luke finished his work, Peter Sam comes and tells the other engines that Bertie has not arrive to his destination were he was suppose to be at a while ago. Luke is worried, and decides to go look after him. He follows the road path where he was suppose to go. Although, the line is flooded with mud and water, he still goes and is covered in mud and water. Bertie is still lost and looking he was suppose to go. Worried and upset, he drives into a muddy path and is stuck, and is covered in mud and water from tires to roof. The passengers are very angry. Bertie toots for help. Luckily, Luke hears his toots and finds him. Bertie is happy to see Luke, and asked if he can help him. But Luke does not know what to do. Luckily, Terence was nearby and spots Luke and Bertie. Terence arrives at the scene and helps him. Terence implies that he heard Bertie's toots from far away. The passengers are relieved, and Bertie sets off to the destination where Bertie was suppose to go too. When they arrive, Mr.Percival is relieved that Luke found Bertie, and calls him a really useful engine. Bertie apologizes for being rude earlier to Luke, and agrees that rails and roads have the same equality. Luke smiles, and is happy he had made a new friend. Transcript *Mud and Roads/Transcript Characters * Bertie * Terence * Luke * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Mr. Percival * Sir Handel ''(cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Category:Season 4 Category:Pyrrha Omega's episodes